Episode 9997 (3rd February 2020)
Plot Geoff hides his anger while he is congratulated by his neighbours on his “comedy routine”. A crushed Yasmeen tries to put on a brave front. The hotel room isn’t as posh as Steve hoped it would be. At a loss as to what to do, Tracy suggests he gives her a massage. A desperate Ike Rodgers begs Gary for £300 but is refused. Having heard from Emma that Bethany spent the night away from the flat, Sarah warns her daughter about getting too involved with a grieving Daniel. Tim has recorded the failed magic act and posted it online where it has started to go viral. Geoff is livid while Yasmeen gets more and more nervous. Steve is too rough with the massage and he and Tracy row. Washing the oil off his hands in the bathroom, the door handle falls off and he is stuck in the room. Nina calls into the cafe again, having to admit she’s hungry and short of money. Back at No.6, Geoff snaps at an oblivious Tim for posting the video. Yasmeen tries to get him to stay for a meal so that she is not left alone with his father, but she fails. Grace offers perfunctory thanks to Michael for his efforts with Tianna’s birthday. Tracy thinks Steve is happy to be locked in the bathroom away from her. Gary reaches an understanding with Daniel. Geoff simmers with anger at Yasmeen and accuses her of deliberately sabotaging his act. He erupts in anger and shoves his phone in her face, recording her distress and goading her as she breaks down. Refusing to eat the food she’s made him, he orders her to go out and bring back fish and chips. Daniel tells Bethany he’s not ready for any sort of relationship. She replies that she’s going nowhere and is going to wait for him. Realising that they’re tiptoeing round each other, Tracy is honest and tells Steve she loves him. She asks him if loves her the same. She’s happy when he points out that while he’s scared of her, he’s still there for her when others avoid her. She frees him from the bathroom, and they end up happily in bed. Maria and Gary have trouble talking to each other. Unable to enter her house easily, Yasmeen talks on the street to Emma who tells her that she was available to do the magic show all the time and Geoff stood her down. Yasmeen is rocked by the revelation. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer *Ike Rodgers - Julian Walsh *Tianna Vickers - Navaeh Maloney (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Webster's Autocentre *Roy's Rolls *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Chariot Square Hotel - Room 203 and corridor Notes *A woman in Gary Windass's furniture shop is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim is surprised to see his dad cannot see the funny side over the botched trick; and Gary assures Maria that he wants to be with her, baby or not. Notable dialogue Tracy McDonald: "I think you’re scared of me." Steve McDonald: "Everybody’s scared of you." Tracy McDonald: "What?! Why?" Steve McDonald: "Well…well,…because you killed a man, for a start!" Tracy McDonald: "Oh, why is everybody so technical?!" Category:2020 episodes